You See Right Through Me
by MoniquetheGleek
Summary: Alex and Justin Russo have been growing weirdly closer in the last 2 weeks. Although ALex tries to fightit, her control is slipping. Can Justin accept these new feelings? Can Mason and Juliet ruin what they're struggling to fight themselves? JALEX.
1. Reason 1: You Let Me Win

**A/N: This is a one shot/two shot. It depends. I absolutely love this song because it reminds me of them! I own nothing, and if you don't like the pairing, please don't comment. I'm not trying to please people who don't accept this pairing.**

_You let me win  
You let me ride  
You let me rock  
You let me slide  
And when they looking  
You let me hide  
Defend my honor  
Protect my pride  
The good advice  
I always hated  
But looking back  
It made me greater_

_You always told me  
Forget the haters_

_Just get my money  
Just get my weight up  
Know when I'm lying  
Know when I'm crying  
It's like you got it  
Down to a science  
Why am I trying  
No you ain't dying  
I tried to fight it  
Back with defiance  
You make me laugh  
You make me hoarse  
From yelling at you  
And getting at you  
Picking up dishes  
Throwing them at you  
Why are you speaking  
When no one asked you  
_

"You're not my father, Justin!" Alex growled. She slammed the door and slid down to the ground. She put her head in her hands and tried to hold back the sobs. This was yet another fight over Juliet and Mason. Justin had seen Mason with another girl and expected Alex to break up with him. Truthfully, Alex would, but when Justin tells her- no, he demanded- then she can't help but disobey.

But Justin had never gone _that_ far before. He'd never called her anything like that before. He'd never seemed violent before. And Alex certainly never looked at Justin _that_ way before. But as he was yelling at her, she'd noticed hismuscles and how he could probably take Mason in a fight. She couldn't help but notice his intense green-gray eyes or how sexy he looked with a sneer on his face. 'No, Alex,' She thought. 'Do not think about him like that. He's your brother!'

That didn't stop the images that flashed in her brain. Justin wrapping his arms around her, comforting her. How he would kiss the top of her head and mumble comforting words. How close they'd grown over the years. How distant they were from even their parents now. Justin taught Alex magic and Alex in turn taught Justin what a girl wanted. How he couldn't talk about robots or math around a girl without sounding dorky. Truthfully, Alex didn't mind that part of him but she helped him anyway. So many things have changd recently that she couldn't see her life without him.

In fact, she'd give up Mason for him. If anything was to happen to Justin, she'd do anything in her power to help him. Even if that meant giving up everything and everyone. Justin had done that plenty of times for her.

_"Why are you being so stupid?" Justin growled at her. Alex gawked at him. She'd never seen him so mad at her. Justin clenched his fists and closed his eyes. He punched the living room wall, which must have hurt because it was brick. Justin leaned his head against the wall and kicked it._

_"Knock it off, Justin! You could get hurt." Alex said without thinking. This caught Justin by suprise and he looked up at her._

_"I could get hurt? Do you hear yourself? YOU could get hurt with that flea-bag!" Justin yelled. Alex flinched at his harshness and her defenses automaticly went up. _

_"I'm your sister, Justin! You should support me." Alex replied in an angry voice. Justin scoffed and turned to her. It was as if she was looking at him through new eyes. He wasn't just mad- he was down right sexy. Yes, this freaked Alex out. She'd never felt this way about anyone but Mason. She'd never felt this . . . this want or need before. Not even with Mason. Mason was a guarenteed shoulder to lean on, where as Justin was someone who would help her yet pick at her imperfections. No one but Justin ever did that. He told her what she needed to do, but he still helped her when she didn't listen._

_"Really, Alex? Just like you supported me when Juliet came back?" Justin countered. Juliet had come back 3 months ago. She'd looked like a 25 year old, way too old for Justin in Alex's opinion. _

_"Hey, at least I didn't call you and idiot!" Alex retorted. Justin's anger tripled as he looked away into the distance. Justin was thinking about how Mason was cheating on her, yet she loved him anyway. There way NO way he was going to let him do that to HIS sister. Alex wasn't and never could be Mason's. Alex was Justin's responsibility, which he accepted long before wolfboy came along. It wasn't fair that Mason was allowed Alex's undenyable loyalty. _

_"You're right. You're a slut if you don't break up with him." Justin growled under his breath wihout thinking. Alex gawked at him and tears formed in her eyes. Justin's anger dwindled but was renewed when she slapped him. She ran up the stairs and slammed her door._

Justin's face stung where she had slapped him, but it wasn't the slap that hurt him the most. It was the memory of the tears that streaked down her face as she ran up the stairs. No doubt, she was in her room crying right now. Justin was filled with guilt. He knew Alex wasn't stupid enough to let Mason use her, but the thought repulsed him. The thought of Mason ever _touching_ Alex repulsed him. If Justin even saw him again, he'd end things real quick.

The flea-bag didn't deserve her. Who knows how long he's been cheating on her. Justin really hoped he would come around some time soon so he could show him a thing or two. So many things have changed lately. His parents had started growing apart from their children as well as eachother. Justin had become Alex and Max's teacher, as well as a father figure to Max. Now, when ever he had a problem, Justin was the first person he'd ask. Alex had begun spendingmore time with Justin as well, which Justin honestly enjoyed. They'd never been so close. Even as kids, their parents had never allowed them to be so close.

Justin walked up the stairs slowly and knocked on Alex's door. A sobbing sound was coming from the other side of the door- which didn't make Justin feel much better. Alex didn't seem to notice and kept talking -wait, talking?

"- no, Mason. Stop! Stop! N-no, don't! It's not his fault, he loves me, Mason! He's my brother!" Alex was yelling. Justin reached for the knob and slowly opened the door. Alex was pacing in the middle of the room and she was still crying.

"I don't care if you love me, Mason! If you loved me, you wouldn't have cheated on me! No- we're done! No, there is no other guy! I just don't love you! Mason! . . . Mason! . . . Mason! Shut up! I love someone else!" Alex slammed the phone shut and looked over. She spotted Justin and they stood in silence for a moment. Justin walked over to Alex and wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her tears streamed down her face harder. Justin moved back to the bed and Alex sat down next to him.

"Wanna talk about it?" Justin asked, already knowing the answer. Alex shook her head and leaned against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. Alex smiled slightly. They sat there for minutes- maybe even an hour.

"I lied to him you know." Alex mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

"About what?" Justin asked. He secretly hoped she didn't love him didn't want to see her this hurt ever again.

"I don't love another person. Well, actually, I do. I love you and Max." Alex laughed. Justin smiled and watched Alex drift to sleep. He knew that Alex hadn't meant anything by it, but his heart sped up a little. He smiled sweetly down at her.

"I'm sorry, Alex. I wasn't fair to you. By the way, I love you too." Justin mumbled in her ear. Alex's eyes cracked open and she giggled.

"Don't let it happen again or you won't be able to have kids." Alex joked before falling back to sleep. Justin heard the front door open and close down stairs. Justin carefully tucked Alex under the blankets before slipping into his room. Justin sat down at his desk and looked at the picture of Juliet he always kept. She looked much older than him now, at least 25. True, it was akward with her now. He even caught her staring at other guys when they were out together. She definitly didn't like Alex now. Juliet blamed Alex for turning her into an old lady and "sperating soul mates". Justin didn't believe in their relationship anymore but could he really end it? Was he ready to give her up?

**It's over.** He texted Juliet. True, it wasn't the right thing to do, but he couldn't face another slap today.


	2. Reason 2: You Make My Heart Race

**A/N: I don't know if I ended it right. I'll probably rewrite it later. I'm happy that so many people like it. I'm sorry if I waited too long to finish this. I've had to edit this multiple times. It just didn't end right for me. I know they've never mentioned any type of "royal wizards" I added it. There will most likely be a third chapter if enough people request it. Anyway, Enjoy!**

_What are we doing_

_Could you see through me_

_Cause you say Nicki and I say "who me"_

_You say "no you" and I say "screw you"_

_Then you start dressing, and you start leaving_

_And I start crying and I start screaming_

_The heavy breathing but what's the reason_

_Always get the reaction you wanted_

_I'm actually frontin', I'm asking you something_

_Yo, answer this question, class is in session_

_Tired of letting passive aggression_

_Control my mind, capture my soul_

_Ok you're right, just let it go_

_Okay you ride it, it's in the can_

_Before I played it, you knew my hand_

_You can turn a free throw into a goal_

_N-gga got the peep hole to my soul_

**Justin's POV**

I didn't want to think of Alex this way. Part of me thinks she's some she-demon who's trying to tempt me. That half thinks she's evil and that she should be pushed aside. The other half sees her as an angel who's saving me from a boring life. That half loves her wholeheartedly. Which side am I supposed to listen to? I mean, I know I love her more than I should, but we're siblings. Even if we were together, what would our parents think? What would our friends think? Could Alex really give up her popularity of us?

True, I had just broken up with my girlfriend for Alex, but what if Alex just turned me down and refused to talk to me? When had I fallen in love with my sister? Oh, right, when she first started dating Dean. I never liked the guy much. He just seemed like he used girls, and the rumors I heard about him only made it worse. So when Alex started dating him, I guess it just sparked something inside me. I was jealous of him. Jealous of how he was able to make her fall for him. How she followed him with no hesitation. That's why I was happy to see him leave.

We've grown so much closer these past couple of weeks. Mostly because our parents have been fighting so much. They fight about everything and anything. And at night, you can hear them arguing in hushed tones. Tonight was no exception. It was around 3 am and I could hear them arguing. What were they always arguing about? What was so important that they had to fight about at 3 in the morning?

I made a quick decision and snuck out of my room. I snuck halfway down the stairs so that I could hear them, but not be seen. Right away, I heard Mom.

"And what are we supposed to do after that, Jerry? Once they take him away, what are we supposed to tell Alex and Max? That we've lied to them their whole lives?" Mom asked in a frustrated tone. Who would take me away? What did they lie to Alex and Max about?

"I don't know, Teresa. It's almost Justin's 18th birthday, that's when they said they would take him away. We knew that coming into this!" Dad argued.

"But, Jerry! We can't let them take him! How do you think this will affect the kids?" Mom said.

"I love him too, Teresa. But there's nothing we can do about it now. Paul and Sadie already told us this when they gave him to us. He's not our son! He's supposed to be more than just a half blood wizard! This isn't his rightful place. This was only a way for them to meet." Dad said with finality. I went back into my room quietly, shocked by what had just happened.

I wasn't their son. I wasn't Alex and Max's brother. This wasn't my family. I didn't belong here. My parents had given me away and expect to take me back. My parents- I mean Teresa and Jerry- had known this and lied to us all along. Everything I thought I knew is a lie. And what did they mean by- "Just a way for them to meet"? Who was I supposed to meet?

My whole life had been controlled. I had been given away just to meet a certain person, and now I was going to be given away again to sink into my "rightful position". What was I, a prince? This was where I belonged. If home is where the heart is, then this is my home. It always has been. I didn't want to leave, even if this really wasn't my family.

But this was a way for me to be with Alex. This way, there was nothing keeping us apart. We weren't related, so no one could say anything against it. Was Alex the person I was supposed to meet? How would she feel when I told her that I wasn't her brother? Would she be happy? Devastated? Sad? There was really no telling with Alex.

Today was the day. It was my eighteenth birthday. Today was the day we learned the truth. Of course, they threw a party for me. That helped my temper some. It was about 10 o'clock in the morning, about another hour before Alex would probably wakeup. Teresa and Jerry were smiling, as if nothing was wrong and we were a happy family. As if I wasn't going to be leaving them forever soon.

"Morning, Mija!" Teresa said. I turned around and saw a grumpy Alex walk down the stairs. Alex grumbled something unintelligent and sat next to me on a bar stool.

"Know what today is, Alex?" I asked her, forcing a smile. Alex rolled her eyes and ate the cereal Teresa put in front of her. "What did you get me?"

"I'm here, aren't I? That's a pretty good present." Alex muttered. But I knew she had gotten me something. That's why she had gone shopping with Harper yesterday.

"Happy birthday, Mijo, don't worry about your sister." Teresa said happily, as if Alex really was my sister. This act was getting really old, really fast. I've avoided Alex the past 3 weeks, just in case I let something slip. Today, that didn't matter. I was going to express everything to her one way or another.

"Time to open the presents!" Jerry called. I made my way toward the kitchen table, which was loaded with presents. Most were from Teresa and Jerry. All going away presents.

"Open mine first!" Alex said. I took the small box wrapped in blue paper and a silver bow. I knew Alex could've wrapped this, she didn't have the patience. I tore off the paper and opened the small bow. Inside was a dog tag signed by the lead singer of Tears Of Blood.

"Alex! How did you afford this?" I asked in shock. We all knew Alex couldn't save money, so how did she possibly get this?

"Don't worry about it." Alex rolled her eyes and leaned back against the wall.

I opened all the other presents, then we had cake. Chocolate with chocolate frosting, one of the only unhealthy things I eat. Alex, being Alex, had to smear frosting on my face, starting a frosting war. Teresa yelled at us to clean up, but she had a smile on her face. There weren't going to be many more times like this before I left. Which is why I had to tell Alex how I felt. I had to explain that I had no control over them. This had always been meant to be. But, why? Why were we supposed to meet? What would that accomplish?

When Alex came back in new clothes, Jerry and Teresa made Harper, Max, Alex, and I stand together for pictures. Alex wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed close to me, smiling brightly. Harper put her arm around my waist and focused on the camera. Max stood next to Alex and crossed his arms over his chest. I blushed at Alex's closeness and the glares she was sending at Harper, who gave me a small kiss on my cheek. Was I missing something?

After pictures, Teresa told us that we would be having a guest over, so be on our best behavior. I scoffed. Like Alex had anything remotely resembling "good behavior".

"Mom! Why do we have to impress anyone? They're just going to realize how weird we are sooner or later." Alex whined. Teresa sighed and shook her head.

"These people are very important in the wizard world, so we have to make a good impression." Jerry cautioned. So my parents were important?

"But, if they're important, why do they want to see Justin? They should want to see me." Alex sighed. I rolled my eyes. Alex couldn't take anything seriously, not even on my birthday.

Alex plopped down on the couch next to me, laying her head on my shoulder. That's how things have been for the past couple of weeks. She'd cuddle up to me, and people would pretend not to notice. Except Harper, who make up an excuse to get Alex away from me. Alex would drag me shopping with her, make me hold her bags, and then drag me by my hand through the mall. Harper would have me help me with her homework, and practically sit in my lap. It was kind of disturbing how they vied for my attention like that.

Like now, Harper- pretended- to trip, causing me to do the polite and chivalrous thing, and helped her up. Alex frowned and glared at Harper, who blushed and smiled at me. Jerry watched us with a worried look, and Max looked just as confused as I felt. I sat back down next to Alex, who pouted.

"Can you fix my computer for me? I sorta think it has a virus and I need you to get rid of it." Alex whined. I sighed, but followed her upstairs. Harper stared after us. Alex sat down on her bed, watching me work on her computer. Her wallpaper on her computer was our family picture from our vacation last year. After a while, Alex made me share the seat with her so she could watch- incase "this ever happened again"- but I knew she just wanted to sit close to me.

"Justin! Alex!" Jerry called up the stairs. Alex groaned in frustration and stood up, dragging me by my hand. As we went down the stairs, Alex tripped- I have a feeling she didn't fake it-, I caught her quickly and we fell to the ground. I took most of the hit, but Alex still complained.

"God, Justin! I could've died." Alex growled. But I saw the fright in her eyes before she could mask it. She had been scared and hadn't thought I would catch her. But when it came down to it, I would always be there. Even if I got hurt in the process. Alex stood up and looked over to where a man and a woman were glaring at her.

"Um, Alex, Justin, this is Paul and Sadie Henrie. They're on the wizard council." Jerry said. I scrambled to stand up and stood in front of Alex, almost protectively. As if I could shield her from their glares.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Justin." Sadie- my mom- said. Paul nodded, studying me critically. Sadie had blonde hair that was almost white and green eyes. Paul had dark brown hair and gray eyes. I guess it made sense for them to be my parents. I mean, when you thought about it, both my parents have brown eyes, so where did I get my green-gray eyes from?

"It's good to meet you too, Mr. and Mrs. Henrie." I said, forcing a smile. Mrs. Henrie gave me an approving look and Mr. Henrie nodded, as if coming to a conclusion. Alex stepped around me and pushed me to the side. Mrs. Henrie frowned at the sight of her. I guess they've heard of Alex then. Great, my parents already don't like her.

"Miss. Russo, I presume." Mrs. Henrie nodded at her. Alex rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Why are you guys here to see Justin? I mean, he's a total dork and stuff." Alex said. Mr. Henrie frowned at Alex and stepped up next to Mrs. Henrie.

"We are here to see Justin because we're his real parents, not them." Mr. Henrie shot Jerry and Teresa a glare. Alex was dumbstruck, but quickly scoffed.

"Psst, Justin is my brother. You guys don't know what you're talking about. I mean, he has to be." Alex said, her voice quivering slightly toward the end. Even she saw how much these people could likely be my parents. She saw that it was nearly hopeless.

"No, he is not. He isn't some half-blood wizard. He is- by blood- a royal wizard." Paul scoffed. He made being a half wizard sound horrible and a shame. And a royal wizard? Was he kidding? Those blood lines are the oldest, strongest, and purist blood lines. Royal wizards are most likely to get positions on the wizard council. Seeing as they are the strongest.

"That's not possible, is it Dad?" Alex asked desperately. When Jerry didn't say anything, she turned to Teresa. "Mom?" Teresa stayed silent and Alex had to hold back tears. I know how she felt. That's how I had felt when I had found out. I was desperate, sad, angry, all at once. I grabbed Alex's hand, making her turn to me quickly. Her eyes were wild, desperate, and filled with tears.

"It's true, Alex." I said, forcing my voice to remain level. Alex shook her head and wiped her eyes to keep from crying. I hugged her, trying to forget that this was probably the last few moments I had with her. Paul cleared his throat and sneered at Alex when we pulled apart. Alex was still clinging to me, but I didn't mind. In fact, I felt protective of her in this moment. As if Paul was threatening her. Sadie stepped in front of Paul, it was obvious who was in control of this family, and pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"I apologize if we made you sad, Alexandria, but this must be done. And Paul, I'm sure, is very sorry also. Jerry, Teresa, I think it's time for us to explain everything to them." Sadie said. Jerry nodded and gestured for us to sit in the living room. Alex clung to me, but I managed to make it to the couch. Alex was practically sitting on my lap, but I put my arm around her. Paul and Sadie stood in front of us, Max was on the other side of Alex, and Harper was next to Max. Jerry and Teresa stood off to the side.

"It was 18 years ago, on the day Justin was born. The wizard council informed Paul and I that Justin had a . . . . Special destiny to fulfill. So, the only way for Justin to fulfill that destiny was to grow up in a different family, the Russo family to be exact. At first, Paul and I were hesitant, but in the end, we relented. The wizard council said that we had to wait until Justin's 18th birthday to take him back. They said that we must train him for a wizard council seat, which is vital to his destiny. They claimed that growing up with your family would make him stronger than we could have. So, here we are." Sadie explained.

"How could we make him stronger than you could have?" Alex asked.

"We don't know, that's just what they told us." Sadie said. Paul glared at Alex, as if it were a crime for half-wizards to speak.

"I have a feeling Paul doesn't like me much?" Alex muttered. Sadie smiled warmly at Alex and sighed.

"Paul grew up much like other royal wizards do, believing that half-wizards are weak and ruin everything. That isn't true, of course, since council member Canta is a half-wizard. But, that's just the way we are raised. I, on the other hand, was raised by a non-royal mother, who taught me that not all half-wizards are so bad." Sadie said.

"That's not true! You know Canta winning was a fluke! There is no way he could have beaten my brother!" Paul growled. Sadie gave him a sharp look, shutting him up. Paul looked like he wanted to curl into a ball.

"Behave, Paul! Alexandria seems like a fine wizard, and Canta is a family friend of mine." Sadie cautioned. I was glad that my mother approved of Alex. Not like it mattered, though. Even if they didn't, I would've loved her anyway.

"Anyway, Justin, you should pack soon. We leave in half an hour." Sadie said. I nodded reluctantly. Alex looked up at me with sad eyes. I sighed and grabbed Alex's hand, leading her up the stairs. When we were in my room, Alex stopped at the doorway.

"Justin. . ."

"Not now, Alex." I muttered. I grabbed a suitcase out of my closet and began packing. Halfway through my third bag, Alex put a hand on my shoulder.

"Justin?" Alex asked.

"Yeah?" I said weakly. I turned toward her and saw that she had stopped crying.

"Do you love me- I mean us?" Alex asked, a blush forming on her cheeks. I smiled weakly.

"Of course I love you." I mumbled, moving toward her. Alex put her hands on my chest and looked up at me quizzically. I leaned down and brushed her lips with mine. When I pulled back Alex mumbled:

"Why do you do this to me?"

**A/N: Did I end it bad? I thought that if I ended another chapter, that it would wrap it up. Please review. At least three? Thanks!**


End file.
